In the current art of venetian blind manufacture, the practice is to provide a worm-and-wheel tilter mechanism including a manually rotatable wand swingably conencted to a worm shaft, such as shown in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,425,479; 3,828,838 and 4,141,402. However, the rod-shaft connections of the prior art were not entirely satisfactory, often being unduly expensive to manufacture, difficult to assemble, and subject to inadvertent disassembly in use.
The prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,479 to Lorentzen et al requires a shiftable sleve 40, while the Marotto U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,402 requires relatively expensive dies. Also, it is well known to employ a clevis, suitably secured by a screw, or the like.